


Salta , Salta pequeño

by Bigfire3000



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigfire3000/pseuds/Bigfire3000
Summary: 跳啊跳啊小袋鼠，去踢马德里主义者的屁股！





	1. 跳啊跳啊小袋鼠

**Author's Note:**

> 格子波霸双向NTR，波霸迪巴拉，裤袜格子，波霸格子，以及四批  
> 报社文，极度沙雕，极度不负责任，作者放弃任何解释权

格里兹曼熄掉了手机。  
紧接着他就看到一滴自己脸上的液体掉落在手机屏幕上，映出一张扭曲而痛苦，粗眉毛紧紧皱起的脸。  
他不知道滴下来的是泪水还是口水。管他妈的，因为他此刻已经不能控制从身上排出任何液体了。屁股后面一直有一根肉做的按摩棒在他的洞穴里打桩，几个小时不知疲倦。格里兹曼感觉自己都能用直肠来记忆这根按摩棒的形状了，血管的位置都一清二楚。他深吸了一口气，将头低下去埋在按摩床的枕头里，闷声闷气说了句：“你搞完了没？”  
背后传来让他心烦意乱的声音：“那么急干啥？难不成你还约了别人？是科斯塔，还是莫拉塔？天啊你这不知满足的浪货，人家莫拉塔才刚到马德里啊！”  
格里兹曼笑了。但是很快被一记猛撞顶得嗓子发痒，他咳嗽了好几声，感觉再这么剧烈运动下去自己的直肠外壁怕是要脱落。  
但是他还在笑：“没错。整个马竞的男人排着队想日我。我和科斯塔一到休息日就玩主仆。你猜我们的安全词是什么？”  
身上的男人呵呵假笑一声：“我，安东尼格里兹曼是个婊子。”  
“错！”格里兹曼知道这人只会用各种机会羞辱自己。他慢慢转过头，知道自己只需要用含着泪的眼睛瞥一眼，就能让这个男人变成野兽：“我和科斯塔的安全词是……跳啊跳啊小袋鼠，去操Madridista的屁股！”  
他如愿看到那人表情的微变化。智商偏低的人都是把心情写在脸上的，比如这个人。而他安东尼格里兹曼不是。当时看到弟弟发推嘲讽这个人，他还能一本正经地对弟弟说：“特奥，你这不成熟的行为会让我这个赛季很难办啊。”然后才和弟弟一起哈哈大笑。  
“那你现在是什么？啊？！”那个人果然怒了，把格里兹曼的屁股掰开，露出比周围皮肤稍白的臀缝，接着再用自己楔在他屁股里的东西狠狠撞了几下：“看清楚了，格里兹曼，你被Madridista操得屁股开花，叫得像只鬼。”说着他突然想到一件事情，从格里兹曼的屁股里抽出来，捡起了脚边的门将手套。  
因为突然的抽出，格里兹曼的身体顺势往后靠了靠。“别急，马德里男妓。”他感到那人用带着手套的手按住了自己的屁股，接着……  
“啊！”格列兹曼惨叫了出来。这混蛋竟然用手套往自己屁股上扇巴掌！他想翻过来，但是被那个身高将近2米的巨人死死按在了按摩床上，就连前面自己的器官都被压得生痛。又是一顿铺天盖地的的抽打，像是多年前他们一起训练的快射快扑——他负责多角度不间断射门，这傻逼负责快速扑救。双手接住飞行的球，和双手拍打在圆球形的屁股上，声音竟然惊人的相似。  
后来格里兹曼的屁股已经红肿了，中间的洞口也是。一个是被抽打的，一个是被摩擦的。他不知道这周的训练会不会被助理教练发现破绽。当那玩意从自己屁股里抽离时，格里兹曼能感受到一股像眼泪一般温热的东西顺着皮肤滑下。终于结束了，他想，但心里似乎又不想那么结束。  
再大胆一点，搞个直播就好了。格里兹曼此刻竟然想着。用什么办法能直接激怒那个远在英国的混蛋？  
“你刚才在看什么？”那人自顾自去淋浴房洗干净自己的凶器，回来看到格里兹曼还趴在按摩床上深一口浅一口喘气。他捡起床边的手机，握着格里兹曼无力反抗的手解了锁。  
接着他就笑了，故意把手机里的照片对着格里兹曼晃了晃：“他就算知道你在这天天被人操，你觉得，他会在意吗？唉，他摆的这几个字母是什么意思啊？”他故意问。  
格里兹曼将嘴埋在枕头里控制自己不骂人，两只眼睛盯着手机里的照片。  
博格巴一脸暧昧的微笑，以及旁边用饼干摆出的“TE ♥AMO”。

“你在看抽签吗？”格里兹曼点开博格巴显示“在线”的头像，发了这么一句。  
然后……就没有然后了。格里兹曼盯了有一分钟，那家伙的头像连个“正在输入”都没有。  
也许那家伙手机不在旁边。也许他在玩FIFA，四个月前决赛重现，法国对阵克罗地亚。也许他在大便——但是现在谁撇大条不带手机？  
格里兹曼觉得自己是个十足的傻逼。  
他在心烦意乱的时候抽空瞄了一眼电视。看到曼联的对手是巴黎，他立刻抓起手机开始打字，想把这个消息第一时间告诉博格巴。  
消息还没发出去，格里兹曼抬头，赫然看到马竞和尤文成为了对手。

“你在看抽签吗？”  
博格巴看到信息的时候，他正和迪巴拉躲在小隔间里抽烟。  
他看着手机笑了笑。事实上他一点都不在乎欧冠会抽到谁。穆里尼奥的离开令他重新找回了自信，现在他感觉非常好，每天都要对着镜子吼一遍“老子是五大联赛最屌的中场”。  
刚才那条只是来自马德里那个人许多信息中的第一个。博格巴将嘴里叼着的烟头递给迪巴拉，后者深吸一口吐出一团烟雾。在烟雾中，博格巴迅速浏览了之后的信息。  
“你们要打PSG。祝他们双杀曼联。”  
“马竞对尤文。保罗，你的前东家死定了。”  
“我又和库尔图瓦做爱了。保罗你简直不敢相信，他比你高，却没你大。”  
“我在撸。”接着是一张他手握着自己器官的照片。  
“撸得真爽。有的时候还是感觉自己一个人比较好。我跟你说其实科斯塔也挺好的，别看他长得像石器时代穿越过来的，他对人温柔又谦虚。就是呆了些，直男都这毛病。”  
“我的一个朋友找到一些基佬对我屁股的评论，给你看看。”  
博格巴点开下面的网址，蹦出各种颜色各种姿势的，格里兹曼的屁股。旁边的迪巴拉哇了一声：“他的屁股还真不赖。”他笑着说：“长着这样的屁股肯定不缺男人。但他还对你念念不忘，Paul，他是真喜欢你。”  
“哦，所以呢，为了每年一两个月的国家队训练，我要一直守着这摸不到的屁股而放弃找乐子的机会？拜托，我们又不是等着老师奖励的孩子。来，过来，我们给他上一课。”  
迪巴拉心领神会，凑了过去。博格巴举起手机，拍下他在厕所小隔间跟迪巴拉接吻的照片，给格里兹曼发了过去。  
接吻时间有点长，还似乎有点说不清道不明的意思，迪巴拉有点脸红了：“怎么了今天，你是保罗博格巴吗？”  
博格巴挑眉：“在你们主场回礼后我就一直想这么做，保罗对保罗的私人慰问。”  
迪巴拉笑了：“我们还输给了YB呢，怎么没有YB的人亲我一下？”  
博格巴哈哈大笑：“你们那天怎么搞的，简直踢得跟屎一样，要不是你进了个球，哈哈哈哈……”

格里兹曼熄掉了手机。  
看到博格巴ins发出和迪巴拉对手指的照片，格里兹曼真想一个冲动，把他私发的那张和迪巴拉接吻的照片发到社交网络。  
博格巴会说他：“大家都是成年人，谁不是玩一玩，你还当真了吗？”  
他都还记得博格巴是在什么情况下道貌岸然地说出了这句话。那是世界杯结束后，他们即将分别的前一晚，他们在酒店干了个痛。博格巴事先不知道在哪弄了个大力神杯造型的按摩棒，因为赛程紧凑不敢乱搞，也就在小组赛后的休息日用了那一次。格里兹曼觉得也许是自己的屁股有魔力吧，用大力神按摩棒通了一通，竟然他们就这么拿到了法国时隔20年的第二座大力神杯。  
既然有了完美的结果就不要太在意过程。比如这个高大黑中场用假冒大力神杯和真实各种角度把格里兹曼戳得吱哇乱叫，不让他射，逼他喊爸爸——分明他比格里兹曼还小了两岁。博格巴是个爱玩的主，那天晚上他可算是带着格里兹曼试了不少一般人做不了的姿势。格里兹曼只感觉自己来了一场长达四个小时的床上芭蕾，还像个充气娃娃一样被博格巴从里翻到外。到最后他累得把被子扯过来盖上的力气都没有。  
格里兹曼活了27年，再没有哪次比那天晚上更爽了。他妈的没有！  
哪怕来十个吃了药的库尔图瓦也比不上一个逼自己喊爸爸的博格巴啊！  
从那天开始格里兹曼知道自己陷了进去。明明他先跟库尔图瓦熟的，当时在马竞，他们互相比着要做马竞最花的男人。没花多久，两人都开始跟自己国家队队友纠缠不清。库尔图瓦那懦夫逃到了伦敦，他一定是在垂涎阿扎尔的屁股。格里兹曼觉得自己的屁股不输阿扎尔，世界杯期间他可要把国家队搞个鸡飞狗跳。  
帕瓦尔瘦得像一只小鸡，拿下他轻而易举。格里兹曼大哥想着要在床上教他一些防守技巧。瓦拉内？一年有10个月的时间都是死敌。那首歌怎么唱的？跳啊跳啊小袋鼠，狠狠地踢马德里主义者的屁股！格里兹曼要他亲口说出来谁是真正的马德里杠把子。吉鲁？吉鲁的鸡鸡实在太大了，吃不消吃不消，还是留给切尔西享用吧。  
其他人？格里兹曼对搞直男没有兴趣。但要是他们一直不守规矩，自己当然也不会怂。  
要叫他们知道我格里兹曼是法国队最靓丽的那颗星。  
于是格里兹曼盘算着如何把高卢雄鸡变成鸡窝。却不慎在晃动屁股的时候顶上了博格巴的腰。  
国家队规矩比较严，所以那几天博格巴剃了个简单的短发，而没有搞那些造型奇特的弱智发型。格里兹曼从来没把这人放在眼里，博格巴也深知这一点。  
在晚上他噼里啪啦把格里兹曼的屁股和大腿打肿的时候，格里兹曼求饶了。  
“穿短裤会看到痕迹的……求你……”  
“哦？你还会在意这个？我以为你什么都不在乎。”博格巴用他的厚嘴唇叼着格里兹曼的耳朵。格里兹曼最佩服博格巴的一点就是这家伙无论什么时候，什么心情，都能笑得像个没心没肺的人渣。他在心里告诉自己不能在人渣面前流泪。人渣就是什么都不在乎的，无论两年前欧洲杯的失利，还是无视团队利益将球队头牌操得走路都晃。  
正如没什么人是格里兹曼不能睡的，没什么人是保罗博格巴不能日的。  
“我要是……明天不能去训练……我就把你供出来，都是你干的。”格里兹曼抓着床单忍受博格巴的手指在自己的肠道里进进出出。博格巴不得不承认把这个人翻过去就是极品，如同刚用刀撬开的生蚝，色泽莹白吹弹可破，面对食客的垂涎只能无助地滋水。  
在用完整整一管润滑液后，博格巴抽出大力神按摩棒，连声招呼都不打就把自己的器官整个戳了进去。  
格里兹曼已经哭出来了。  
在没亲身体验过传说级别的吉鲁之前，他认定博格巴就是法国最大的人。  
他尝试忍住眼泪但是失败了，实在是博格巴的凶器尺寸太他妈不讲道理，格里兹曼感觉自己的身体仿佛都被一把钝刀缓缓劈成两半了。他只能埋在枕头里哭，粗眉毛皱成一团。  
那人还颇为直男地问他：“爽吗宝贝儿？”  
爽你妈。格里兹曼浑身发抖。  
“你还挺难进的。瞧瞧你这样子，我真想拍几张，裱起来送给马竞。”博格巴继续推送到底，听到格里兹曼已经喘得上气不接下气：“看上去你挺爽的，我开始动了。”  
“别！”  
格里兹曼尖叫的拒绝并不能阻止博格巴往他屁股里打桩的节奏。他上半身趴在床上，屁股被博格巴提起来，成为一种卖淫者的姿势。黑人小老弟以其独特的种族天赋飙出各种荤腔，让格里兹曼被凶器钉住的同时还要被垃圾话骚扰。接着博格巴抽离了这身体，他还没射，看到格里兹曼包不住地流出温热的润滑液时，他伸手从腋下托起了格里兹曼，将他从床上甩到墙上开始下半场。  
格里兹曼不能说话。因为两根深色的手指在他的嘴里像性器一样捅着。更要命的是博格巴的指尖时常触碰到自己嗓子眼的软肉。格里兹曼担心自己要变成在打炮的时候呕吐的第一人。  
“爽就叫出来，安托万。我喜欢听西班牙语的叫床，我知道你会。”  
在博格巴将格里兹曼翻过来，用站立的姿势接着穿透他时，格里兹曼的眼眶连同眉毛都红肿了，嘴巴像偷了妈妈的口红擦着玩的小孩。大腿湿乎乎的，谁知道流下的是什么东西。  
博格巴还真没见过这样的格里兹曼。这样的极品不玩到极致就是暴殄天物。博格巴感觉自己也慢慢失去了冷静：“嘿快点儿，西班牙语的‘爸爸快来操我’怎么说？”  
格里兹曼的眼眶包不住里面的液体了。“保罗博格巴你就是一团大便我该切了你的老二拿去喂狗……”他贴在博格巴的耳边用西班牙语咒骂着。

-TBC-


	2. 小袋鼠啊跳啊跳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 交换play  
> 我已经放弃治疗了  
> 葛优躺

格里兹曼觉得博格巴太欺人太甚。  
打炮可以，但是直接挑明了只是玩玩就太伤人了。  
又是一个荒淫的马德里之夜，格里兹曼从床上爬起来，对着镜子搓了搓自己的脸，然后问身后躺在床上抽烟的库尔图瓦：“你觉得我丑吗？”  
库尔图瓦瞟了他一眼：“太丑的人会让我硬不起来。”  
“那你觉得我老吗？”  
库尔图瓦露出了他标志性的低智商人渣笑：“日比我老的人是我的乐趣。”  
操！格里兹曼只想飙脏话。也许博格巴嫌他老，才找了迪巴拉那阿根廷小白脸。他们都背着自己私通多久了！当时八分之一决赛对阿根廷时他们眉来眼去以为其他人是他妈的瞎子……格里兹曼盯着镜子中自己的大眼睛。我不老。他对自己说。我真他妈帅。在一群毛发旺盛的西班牙佬中间，我简直就是马竞的阿多尼斯。五大联赛的基佬们天天对着我的集锦撸，他们既想打败我，又想日我。然而他们两个都做不到……格里兹曼发出一串故作轻灵的笑，听得库尔图瓦毛骨悚然：“你他妈没毛病吧？是我把你的脑子顶出来了吗？”  
格里兹曼跳上床，跨坐在2米巨人身上，一边摇摆身体摩擦他胯下的理智控制中心，一边问：“蒂博，喜欢派对吗？”

格里兹曼花了半个月的时间布置这场派对，所邀请的宾客只有三个人。  
他跟博格巴是这么说的：“我们来做个了断。这个时间，带上你的小保罗来这个地方。东西我都准备好了。如果你是个懦夫，就窝在曼彻斯特操那些英国软蛋吧。我会证明库尔图瓦比你好。”  
能在更衣室当着穆里尼奥的面问候他母亲的人当然不会怂。五分钟后，格里兹曼收到来自博格巴的一个竖中指表情。“这几天多做做提肛。”博格巴回了信息：“我可不想日一个被库尔图瓦剩下来的甜甜圈。”  
格里兹曼又想摔手机又想哈哈大笑。然后他专门用一天时间布置了派对现场。物理武器——各种型号、各种形状、各种运动方式的假鸡鸡，头套锁链捆绑绳；化学武器——格里兹曼亲身试验过的RUSH和持久剂。  
今天谁都他妈别想用两条腿走出这间屋子！  
格里兹曼算好了博格巴到达的时间，提前把库尔图瓦扒光了准备好。等到博格巴牵着迪巴拉的手进入房间，正好看到格里兹曼穿着马竞球衣，蹲着吞吞吐吐库尔图瓦的东西。  
正躺在床上的库尔图瓦抬起头看了看来人，笑了：“哇哦，瞧瞧这阵势，欧冠半决赛开始！”  
格里兹曼吐出库尔图瓦的器官转头看了看后面两人，看着迪巴拉贴在博格巴身上，脸上挂着略带惊讶和看戏的微笑。他捏了捏手中的库尔图瓦鄙夷地说：“你是傻逼吗，我们八分之一决赛就要把尤文淘汰了。”  
库尔图瓦举起双手：“好吧好吧，我错了！C罗开场三分钟红牌离场加停赛，马竞两回合10:0搞死尤文。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”  
迪巴拉呵呵两声：“尤文选择不参与你们这所谓的派对。这简直蠢到家了，Paul。”他不悦地瞟了一眼博格巴，接着把后者扣在自己腰间的黑色大手扒开，准备走人。  
“怕了吗，阿根廷人，今天谁都别想走！”格里兹曼立刻站起来，一个健步挡住迪巴拉的去路。在他猛地勾住迪巴拉的脖子，将嘴唇碾压上去时，他如愿看到博格巴惊奇的眼神。  
迪巴拉立刻把格里兹曼推开。“妈的神经病！”他用西班牙语骂了一句，低头赶快擦自己的嘴。他可不想品尝格里兹曼嘴里库尔图瓦的味道！  
“你他妈是在马竞憋坏了吗？”博格巴突然就怒了，将迪巴拉挡在自己身后，上前抓住格里兹曼的脖子：“库尔图瓦，还记得半决赛不。乌姆蒂蒂那个球是他的助攻哦。你想怎么搞他？”  
库尔图瓦依旧大字型躺在床上，手垫在脑袋底下正看着好戏。他用手指了指自己依旧挺立的器官：“终于有人想起我了。我的小兄弟还在比赛状态呢。”  
博格巴将格里兹曼转过来，捏着他两只手将他按了下去，像一个制服犯人的警察。“给我含住。”他将格里兹曼的脸对着库尔图瓦的器官按下去。  
格里兹曼硬着脖子反抗博格巴下压的手：“日我，Paul，”他从牙缝间艰难地挤出话来：“这样我才照着你说的做。”  
“呵，我以为多大个事。”格里兹曼听到身后博格巴的轻笑。脖子被松开了，他听到博格巴起身的声音。在下一刻他的阴茎将会在几个月后重新闯进来。格里兹曼想着，随即他感到有什么东西旋转着钻进了自己的身体。  
他听到一旁的迪巴拉在憋笑。  
格里兹曼一时没有细想。因为呼吸逐渐粗重的库尔图瓦摁着他的后脑勺把他往下按，门将的射门机器抵在他的嗓子眼。身体里的东西开始机械地颤动，在格里兹曼意识到那是什么的同时，他看到博格巴和迪巴拉亲吻着倒在大床的另一侧。  
格里兹曼就差咬断库尔图瓦的活计然后破口大骂了。胯下一疼的库尔图瓦大叫道：“保罗博格巴，你这样不地道啊！你难道不知道他急了会咬人的！”  
博格巴手脚麻利地戴上安全套，又扒下了迪巴拉的裤子：“那是你的事。”他看都没看后面那两人，而是将迪巴拉两条腿抗在自己肩上：“他嘴里又不是我的老二。”  
迪巴拉的惊呼让整个房间安静了一瞬。所有人都知道发生了什么。愤怒的格里兹曼刚想爬起来又被库尔图瓦掀翻在床上。“嫉妒都是吃饱了撑的。”他说着拔出格里兹曼后面的东西随手扔了，将这德葡混血的法国人按在床上，再抬起他那欧洲第二的屁股，对着两个半球拍了拍：“满足了，没有力气了，你还哪来的闲心嫉妒。”  
“我他妈才懒得嫉妒……啊！”格里兹曼眼看着不到一米的距离，迪巴拉面对面被博格巴顶得浑身发抖，话都说不出来；一面自己趴着，被库尔图瓦这种货色扫荡直肠。妈的世界杯冠军的待遇还不如十六强水货！  
“嘿，博格巴，你每次日他的时间大概有多久？”库尔图瓦问。  
博格巴笑了：“你想跟我比时长？我们的段位差得太多了，哥们儿。”博格巴拍了拍迪巴拉的脸说：“Paulo，告诉他们，我们每次都会做多久？”  
眼冒金星的迪巴拉努力拼凑着完整的话：“当时还在尤文的时候……我们能从白天玩到天黑，再从天黑玩到天亮。”  
看上去博格巴很满意迪巴拉的回答，胯下一顿操作让阿根廷人仰着脖子用意味不明的西班牙语呻吟了出来。迪巴拉用手臂圈住博格巴，他手上两条纯黑纹身像故作矜持的绑带。格里兹曼盯着他的手，胯下因为床单的摩擦逐渐变硬。  
在尤文的时候……格里兹曼一直想着这句话。那都过去几百年了，对于博格巴来说，我才是后来的那个吗？格里兹曼真想博格巴把迪巴拉捆住，然后在他面前狠狠上自己。  
“Paul……你说好要日我的……”格里兹曼在自己眼睛里储存了适量的水分，在恰当的时候抬了起来。  
“……那我怎么办？”迪巴拉的脸压在博格巴的肩下，甩给格里兹曼一个不妥协的眼神。  
“我们交换！”格里兹曼说。  
库尔图瓦就不乐意了，顺手往那屁股上甩了一巴掌：“妈的老子总是被你安排！喂，你们看呢？”  
博格巴低头嘬了一口迪巴拉，说：“怎么样？这是场派对！”  
迪巴拉满脸欲望地笑了：“没想到竟然是我先代表尤文试验一下皇马门将的成色！”  
一拍即合。博格巴和库尔图瓦友好地交换场地。库尔图瓦将迪巴拉翻了过去，而博格巴把格里兹曼翻了过来。格里兹曼欣喜若狂，在博格巴还没顶进去的时候就迫不及待勾着他的脖子嗷嗷叫了出来。  
“急什么，你这浪货。”博格巴简直想拍一个格里兹曼面部表情变化视频放到网上。  
“快点儿。难道你已经软下去了？你这早泄的家伙。”  
这话博格巴就不乐意了，他掐着格里兹曼的下巴：“说话注意点，德国佬。你还想不想要屁股了？”  
那边库尔图瓦和迪巴拉已经黏黏糊糊开搞了，或许是新鲜劲让迪巴拉憋住了没叫出来。格里兹曼不能放过这个机会。“不要了！我他妈才不在乎。快点进来，Paul，我给你机会感谢派对的主人！啊啊！……”  
博格巴一向是把垃圾话甩在关键时期，力求一针见血的人，而在这样的时间他不会多费口舌。不费吹灰之力，他就能给马竞前锋他想要的。  
格里兹曼叫的声音简直能把方圆五公里的所有鸟儿吓飞。他给了酒店多少钱啊，博格巴想，叫床放肆成这样都没人敲门投诉。自己不过是常规运动，之前又不是没做过，这家伙搞得像三十年老处男还吃了兴奋剂一样。那边迪巴拉也在库尔图瓦的低喘中发出有节奏的哼唧声，他把脸埋在自己手臂上两条环带纹身下，屁股扭得像模像样的。  
“喂，库尔图瓦。”博格巴指了指格里兹曼：“他说他还跟科斯塔搞过，你信不？”  
“啊什么？科斯塔？你们什么时候……”迪巴拉有些难以置信地抬头看了看格里兹曼。  
“肯定是他们队的科斯塔，不是你们尤文那个。”库尔图瓦一脸自信：“迭戈在切尔西的时候就是我的人了。喂大家，说出来你们恐怕不信。”库尔图瓦猛地连根钉在迪巴拉体内，清了清嗓子，宣布道：“我还和科斯塔搞过拉莫斯呢。真的！就在皇马更衣室里！”  
博格巴直接一个“法克”脱口而出。迪巴拉笑得浑身发抖，就连格里兹曼都忍不住想笑。“你们马竞……真他妈的……”博格巴把格里兹曼两条腿提起来放肩膀上，这与他无关但是惊人的消息提高了他武器的蓄力值：“尽是些骚货！”  
“听到没，尤文10号。”库尔图瓦故意缓缓拖出再猛一下进入，看到迪巴拉的耳根都变红了：“祝你们2月份好运啊！”  
博格巴直起身，但是格里兹曼的脚后跟还钩着他的肩膀。姿势的改变使得格里兹曼仿佛像是倒立一样贴在博格巴胸前。他看到白色的液体从格里兹曼的腹部流下去“唉，你都已经射了？”  
一旁的库尔图瓦：“他刚才已经射了一次了，这是第二个球。倒是这位保罗，你怎么还没射？”  
格里兹曼已经喊累了。他也想问博格巴怎么还不射。他只感觉那圈肌肉都麻了，是库尔图瓦还是博格巴已经没啥区别。“喂……”他虚弱地问：“你们那个对手指的动作是谁发明的？”  
迪巴拉闷闷地说：“你看吧，他还是在意这个。说不定他早就想问了。”  
博格巴挑了挑眉：“就是个心领神会的庆祝动作，我和Paulo同时发明的。有时候你不得不承认，和俱乐部队友的关系比国家队甜蜜多了。”  
博格巴故意用英语说出“sweet”。格里兹曼不想再问了，用手臂遮住了眼睛。

两个小时后，博格巴从格里兹曼通红的屁股里退出来。  
“你不就是想玩点浪漫吗？”博格巴看着瘫在床上已经半死不活的格里兹曼，捉住了他不知道吐过多少回的器官，跟自己的放在一起，顶端对着顶端，并用手机拍下了这国家队友亲密交流的一刻。

-END-


End file.
